Angel Heart
by DCWinchester
Summary: What if Claire had let it slip she didn't want to leave the Boys at the End of Angel Heart. Quick one-shot of Dean doing what he does best. Watching out for family.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural.

 **A/N Thousand word one-shot of what would happen if Claire and Dean had a Slightly different Conversation at the end of Angel Heart.**

* * *

Claire held back the emotions bubbling inside as Dean stood next to her, gift-wrapped present in his hands. _This was it_ after her mom dying and Randy, which she didn't even want to think about they, were ditching her. But she understood why, Setting up Dean to be killed and yelling at Castiel not to mention her being Fifteen would only slow them down. Where would she stay or go to school while they hunted? No this was for the best even if she hated having to go.

"Felt bad about taking the gun back so" Dean stated jokingly handing her the gift. He had hated what te mark made him do when he and Sam had helped Cas save Claire from that bastard loan shark. That didn't mean he regretted it, no those who hurt his family paid and Claire was family whether she liked him or not.

"Thanks," Claire answered softly looking down at the CaddyShack DVD and Enochian Myths book. "But I don't think I'm interested in doing any more homework."

Taking the book Dean sighed, this kid was always trying to be sneaky. Clearing his throat he crouched down unzipping her bag pushing aside some random items revealing the Angel Sword she tried to hide at the bottom of her bag. "You honestly think I didn't see you take this?"

"Claire couldn't answer before Dean grabbed the plush cat toy Castiel had given her as a birthday present when she got out of the hospital.

"Really? I'll just put this in here." Placing the book inside the bag Dean zipped it back up preparing himself for the conversation to come. He didn't want this life for Claire, but the truth was she was already in, and now Castiel and Sam thought it was a good idea to send her away. Sherrif Judy was a great woman but with what Claire wanted to do it would be better for her to stay. Focusing his attention on their newest family member, he began his last-ditch speech to dissuade her from a hunting life.

"Claire, you already got your revenge, if you go down this path our path it's not a long life." Yes, the speech was short and morbid, but maybe the prospect of dying would scare the young Novak away.

"I don't know you seem pretty old." Clair joked trying to loosen up the tension between the two. Not meeting his eyes Claire tried to stutter out an apology for the attempted she had set up. "Dean about setting you up I...I'm sorry, I just."

"It's in the past." he interrupted no need bringing up bad memories that were in the past.

"No! it's not." Claire scowled he may have been fine just forgetting about but she wasn't. "You guys have saved me again and again when I was in trouble and never asked for anything except for me to be more careful or stay out of trouble."

Claire took a shaky breath, glaring at Dean not to interrupt as she wasn't done saying what she wanted.

"I know that I have to go so I don't slow you guys down while you Hunt and save the world." Tears welling up in her eyes Claire scrubbed angrily at them hating looking weak in front of the Strongest man she knew. "But I don't want to you know, I want to hunt and do homework in the bunker. I wish...I wish I could stay."

Dean gritted his teeth pulling The crying teen into a fierce hug, her tears soaking his shirt. "Claire if you don't want to go you don't have to." He said holding her tighter. None of them were related to her, but she was family and the Winchesters looked after their family.

"Sam! Cas!" Dean yelled waving the cab driving up along with one hand, steering Claire towards the Impala. Opening the door letting climb in before shutting the door and going back for her bags.

"Dean what's going? Why is Claire in the car, her taxi is leaving." Sam asked watching Dean toss Claires bags in the trunk. "Cas you know what he's doing?"

"No. Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel questioned looking confused as ever. "Are we driving Claire to this Judy's ourself?"

"Claire is not leaving, she's coming with us back to the bunker," Dean stated closing the trunk turning to look at his brother and the Angel, who somehow along the way became a second brother to him. "Sam call Judy and tell her we are going to take care of Claire so no need to worry."

"Dean! Dean!" Sam yelled following his brother to the drivers door grabbing his arm to stop him from getting in the car. "Claire can't come with us, and this life isn't for a child. Dean, she needs a home." Sam Winchester couldn't believe his brother was trying to drag an innocent girl into this life, especially with the mark still active.

"Sam is right Dean."

"No! Sam what she needs is family. And guess what me you and Cas are all the families she got." Dean growled opening his door ignoring Sam and Cas protests. "You can either get in and shut up, or you can find your own way home," Dean said slamming his door. Starting the Impala, he glanced in the rearview mirror at the sleeping girl he was responsible for now.

 _'I practically raised Sammy I can do this. Mark Or No.'_

An Angel, daughter of the man possessed by the angel, a cursed cold-blooded killer and his kid brother who was trying everything he could to save him. For better or worse they were family. An Winchester's looked out for their family.


End file.
